Friday the 13th: Bloodbath
by MiGZ421
Summary: a fresh new batch ventures into the eerie camp crystal lake... and they are being picked off one by one
1. The Stalker

Nine months have passed after the incident of the Miller siblings, a group of teens went to camp out in the abandoned Camp Crystal lake, for what else? Drugs, marijuana and sex. They were warned about the dangers of the area but they never listened. They do not know what they're up against, "a killer believed to be dead, but he keeps coming back, there's a legend 'round here they say he died as a boy , that Friday the 13th in the year 1980,he saw his mother being beheaded, anger filled his mind, he took his mother's head and vows to kill everyone who enters his wilderness …his name is Jason…..and today is his birthday….'' Derek told the group, "What is he gonna jump in the middle and chop us to bits?'' Kane added "NO, much, much worse he kills his victims one by one without being noticed" Derek answered. "Quit it! I'm getting freaked out!" Debbie exclaimed. "Deborah, they're just stories," Derek said with a hint of fear. "Whatever this s*&t is it's scaring the piss outta me!" she said. Unaware of the watchful eyes of Jason, the group splits up to "investigate" the forsaken camp, now is his time to do the thing he loves the most, "KILL FOR MOTHER". Chi chi chi ha ha ha… Derek went alone in a cottage, unaware that that is Jason's shack,he went to the bathroom and saw a hole in the wall it was surrounded by candles, to his curiosity he reached out his hand and felt some sort of a doll, he brought it out and to his fright it was a head! He screamed," aaaaaaahhhhhh!" the door suddenly slammed shut, he can hear the sound of an eerie laughter," Oh is this the time to play tricks on me huh, $$hole? Show yourself KEN, I know it's you, you cant scare me! Try your best shot motherf#cker!". For a minute there was silence, Derek's heart pumped fast and fear is rising up to his throat, then he heard a creak, he turned around and saw a man with a hockey mask, he felt the terror in him, but he decided to mock the man ,"You're never gonna fool me "Jason" or should I say Ken!" .There was no reply from the man, instead he walked nearer to Derek, "Is this he part where I will start screaming? Okay then,waaah! Good enough? ". Jason grabbed the man's head and he dragged his body to the nearest wall and smacked the head against it, blood splashed out the man's head and his eyes popped from its sockets. Ken and Debbie had just finished having sex, Ken went out or the tent to take a leak, suddenly, he felt that someone or something was watching him, he turned around and saw Jason. Like Derek, he also mocked the killer ,"Hi! How are you Mr. Momma's f*cking boy? I bet you were so pissed about that," he said. This time Jason was pissed ,he pushed Ken against a tree. Ken was so terrified the he peed his pants in the process, he looked down and saw Jason's hand reaching for his leg, he pulled out a long rusty machete, raised it up in the air and plunged it into Ken's mouth, blood gushed through the wound as he choked on his own blood, his screamed on his last breath until he was silenced by Jason. Debbie was left alone in the tent with no sign of Ken nor Derek, fear overcame her within, she is starting to get easily scared of the sounds that will disturb the eerie silence, her whole body is trembling despite that she is helpless and alone in the woods , she started calling for Ken," k-k-k-Ken? h-h-h-help me p-p-please! ," there was no reply, nothing but the silence to scare her even more. A minute had passed she heard twigs crackling, footsteps approaching the tent, for a moment there she had battling thoughts, one saying to run, the other one saying to stay and the other is to fight. No one to help her, she decided to run out as a razor-sharp machete slashed the tent, she ran without looking back, not looking at her assailant, she stopped at a tree by the road. Relief was the surfacing emotion as she looked behind the tree, suddenly a rod pierced her right stomach, "ahhhh! Help me please!" the rod went deeper into her stomach until it reaches the other side, she kept screaming. At that time, Officer Graham was passing by when he saw Jason stabbing Debbie ,"Hey dickwad! Put the lady down !" but it was to late, she was dead "you f*cking piece of sh*t! I'm taking you in custody!" Jason ran "hey come back here!" .He ran after him until they reached an abandoned shack.


	2. The Lair

He entered the shack, explored the house, he pulled out and cocked his gun and raised it in case the killer will jump and attack, instead, no one was around, not even in the closet, he ventured into the bathroom, to his horror, he saw a body of a teen with its head crushed and a decomposing severed head "Oh God!Oh God!" he exclaimed, he stumbles on a trap door which he thinks was used by Jason. He opened the door and got inside, it was a poorly lit mine shaft, every corner filled with cobwebs and trash. Officer Graham was deciding on what to do next, whether he will continue the search or will he abort it, he became relentless, he continued his search, for the accused criminal he again raised his gun with hope of getting him. He soon reached a stockroom filled with bodies of the presumed first victims of Jason Voorhees, all of them had rotten to bones, and the disturbing smell of the corpses. Behind him was Jason, holding a hammer, he froze in fear, but something triggered him to defend himself. He fired his gun, as Jason fell flat on the ground, "I got him! I got him!" he cheered as he reached for his phone "Graham here, I got him! First name Jason, last name Voorhees, the legendary mass murderer, I successfully got him killed" but he was wrong, DEAD WRONG! Jason regained consciousness and reached for the hammer. Graham was unaware that the killer is still alive, he looked at his shadow and saw a hand with a hammer raised above his head, he turned around " you can't be alive!" he blurted out. He just stood there again, frozen in fear, waiting for his end, his last words were "why won't you die?" Jason plunged the other side of the hammer into Graham's eye "Aaaaaarrrrrrggggghhh!" His body slumped cold on the ground .Kane was busy doing his own thing, smoking some weed alone in the forest, he felt that something was watching him, he decided to ditch his stuff and go back to the camp, few minutes have passed, he made it but there was nothing but silence, eerie silence that surrounded the camp. He looked behind him, and saw a man with a worn off hockey mask that covered his deformed face, he suddenly felt like he was in space as he is having difficulty in breathing, his heart pumping like there's no tomorrow, he realized it was Jason, the momma's boy who will kill anyone who enters his turf. Jason pulled his rusty machete prepared to strike. Kane, on the other hand ran as fast as he could, trying to seek help. He got tired and hid behind a tree, " Help me God," he said, he looked down and saw Debbie's mangled body "nooooooo! Deb! Ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, then a hand grabbed his head and the other hand has the machete, the sharp blade slashed his throat open, "Gurrggggglllll!" he was gurgling his own blood. Brian was the only one alive, he was wandering around the camp when Jason showed up, he was frightened, he then ran from the killer, ran back to camp, but he got himself into a snare that held him upside-down, he saw Jason getting nearer to him, with his machete, "Jason! You gotta try better than this to kill me! $$hole!" he said challenging the murderer. He slashed Brian's back, "you STILL gotta do better than that!" he said again, Jason got pissed off, he stabbed and slashed his body many times, "yes, that ought to do it!" Brian said as he lost his breath…..


	3. The New Batch

A week had passed, a group of students went on an "educational" trip to the crystal lake area, along with them, Whitney Miller, who was just forced to come with them to watch over them. Finally, after two long hours of drive, they reached Ted's cabin opposite the abandoned camp, relief and joy filled them all when they saw the cozy house, Whitney, on the other hand, was terrified on what will happen next. She soon discovered Jason's pattern of killing the inhabitants, first he kills, the first people to venture the other side of the lake, next, he waits until it is dusk, he will try to enter the targeted house and kill all of the remaining others, then, disposes their body, leaving the police stumped.

Ted and Melanie went to the woods to perform the "experiment", after they had finished, they decided to go back, but they found out that they were lost. "Ted, let's face it ,we're f*cking lost, in the f*cking woods and guess what, the sun is going down!" shouted Melanie, "Relax Mel, we can do this before night can arrive," Ted replied. But his calculations were wrong , they keep getting deeper and deeper into the woods, and what's more, someone is following them, wherever they go, they did not notice him, Jason Voorhees is still on the loose, killing those who enters the grounds ,slaughtering without mercy, killing at his own risk. As the couple was strolling into the forest, they were separated by the darkness of the night; Ted went searching for Melanie as she was searching too. Ted was walking near the abandoned camp, he was wandering about, giving his hopes of searching for his girlfriend, sat on a rock near a tree, "Melanie! Melanie! Where are you?" he said, "I'm getting scared!" his eyes were moving left to right, assuring that no one was around, his heart pumped rapidly, as the forsaken camp was only lit by a small lamp post, he was looking at the lake, feeling comforted, he smiled but still with a hint of fear, he then glared at the moon, the beauty of it, his fear was gone, he took a deep breath, feeling a sign of relief, he focused his eyes at the lake again, and what he saw to the right corner of his eye made his blood run cold, there Jason was, holding his machete,

Staring at him, both his bad eye and functioning eye, fixed on him, furious. Ted was petrified, he do not know what to do as Jason walked towards him, a voice called, "RUN TED!RUN!", he came back to his senses and ran from the killer. Jason returned his tool to its sheathe, and ran after the teen, Ted was running fast, he did not know where he was or is he after him, tears went down his cheek as he ran, asking many questions in his head, " someone help me!" he shouted, he looked forward and saw his cottage, without a doubt, ran to the light, he was looking straight, but all hope was lost when Jason jumped through the bushes and pinned him to the ground, leaving him unable to escape from his clutches, "Hel—hroughpfff!" his mouth was covered by Jason as he pleaded help, he grabbed Ted's head and twisted it until the back of his head should be, he dropped his corpse flat on the dirt.

Melanie was helpless in the woods, she was still lost, alone in the eerie, cold and dark camp. Jason soon showed up, holding a shovel, the lamp illuminated the hockey mask as Melanie saw his anger in his eye. He breathed deeply, the ran towards her , she then ran away from the raging killer, she came across the corpse of his boyfriend,"NO! TEDDY! NOOO!" she looked behind her and there he is, prepared to hit her. She became face to face with Jason, eye to eye. She tried to run but Jason slashed her ankles leaving her disabled, unable to walk, she tried to limp to the cottage, "No! please! Have mercy! NO!NO!NO!" she pleaded, Jason raised the shovel " NO! N-ggkkk!" she was decapitated by the shovel.

It was nearly nine o' clock in the evening when Whitney noticed that Ted and Melanie never returned, the terror had just begun…..

"What's wrong Whitney?" Chris asked her, "you wouldn't believe me even if I told you," she replied shaken by her experience, "no, I'm a good listener, I'm curious, tell me" "okay, here it goes, I was a survivor from a homicide, right here ,in this area, the man was called Jason Voorhees, he would do anything just to protect the camp," she sobbed, " hey, hey, Shh. Calm down" said Chris hugging Whitney, " He killed my friends. When we went here nine months ago, he kept me locked, in his lair, it was scary and claustrophobic as I bear resemblance to his mother, he kept me there for six weeks, shackled ." Whitney finished as she sobbed and tears were on her cheeks. "Just calm down and get some rest," "no! he's coming tonight" replied Whitney. The conversation ended and the two separated, Whiney was terrified, can she end this? Can she be victorious over Jason? So many questions, so many things to finish, but she has to do this to keep her friends safe from the scythe of death, she armed herself with an axe.

Tina and Zack were having some intercourse at the motor home, the lights soon when out, "f*ck! Who's messing with the f*ckin' lights?" Tina shouted, "I bet it's that Jason guy the folks are talking about" Zack replied, "oh shut up you d*ckhead!" "oh yeah? Then why don't you check for yourself?". Tina rose from the bed and got dressed, but something is in the back of her head, she was curious of what might lurk in the woods, what if this Jason is real? She crept slowly out of the motor home, her hands are shaking, it looks like her courage had deserted her, her anxiety level going haywire, she feels like she getting insane of what the things might happen next.

She walked towards the post and saw the wire was cut, "H-hello? I-is ss-someone o-o-out th-there? C'mon, this is not f*cking funny" she said shaking. She was

curious but afraid of what entity might attack, she placed the flashlight on her shoulder like an axe prepared to strike whomever will scare her. "boooooo!" "AHHHH!". It was just Zack wearing a werewolf mask, "I'm tired of you, you motherf*cking a*shole!" she blurted to Zack, "c'mon Tin-Tin, its just a joke" "whatever! Were through! Zack! You're a sad sh*t! you're on your own!" this were the last messages of Tina then she left.

Tina was walking in the forest, she became tired after strolling through the forest, she sat by a tree, and took a nap. She was disturbed by the cracking of leaves behind her, "Zack! I don't need any of your apologies, just, just leave me alone," she said, " I said leave me alo-aaaaaaaH!" she was grabbed by the killer on the chin and pinned her against a tree, " Jason!" she said, for a moment there, Jason looked straight in the eyes of Tina, and then pulled a long arrow.

Shocked, terrified, she tried to fend off the nearing arrow, but he was strong, he slowly punctured the arrow into her forehead as blood gushed out of the wound. " aaaarrrgghhhh! Gurrglll! Aaahh!" . She can taste her blood as it trickles down her mouth, she gave up and died in the hands of the killer, with the arrow through her head.


	4. The Prey and the Predator

Zack went back to his motorhome, asking himself, where is Tina? Is a killer on the loose? He wants to find out, he went out and grabbed a flashlight to venture out in the wildeness. He soon came across a camp named camp crystal lake. He was amazed by the scenery, the shiny lake, the moonlight illuminating the rotting cottages.

He walked deeper into the camp and chose a house to search, he pointed the light at a headboard and written there was

JASON

To his fright, he chose the wrong house to enter, he was frightened. He tried to get out but he was too late, here he comes. He had fallen prey to the notorious killer believed to have drowned in the lake, he was shocked, he do not know what to do or where to hide, should he hide? Should he fight? Should he scream? His decision was ambiguous. He walked backwards waiting for his death, he felt something, underneath his shoes, "God, help me!" he whispered. He looked behind it was a door, a trapdoor, this was his only hope for survival, without hesitation, he reached for the handle and pulled it open as footsteps approached the door, he has to be quick, he shut the door quickly. In a split second, the front door opened, he can hear footsteps above him. As he was walking, Jason saw a series of footsteps leading to his lair, he dropped the body and pulled open the trapdoor, and pulled his machete and ran towards the silhouette if a man.

Zack was horrified of the creepy lair, it was poorly lit, and much worse, a foul stench filled the old mineshaft, he followed the wire in hope of getting out of there alive, instead, he reached a dead end, and much much worse, Jason was standing a few feet away from him, he froze and was drenched with sweat, he can almost hear his own heart beating, the silence was disturbed by the laugh coming from killer, "Chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha" .He ran to Zack prepared to gut him, Zack backed away from the charging bull, and felt something….something round…..something flat…something…SHARP, he pulled it out, it was a knife, he looked at it and back at Jason who was still charging, "ahh! Die! You sh*t!" he stabbed his right eye " Aaaarrrrggghhh!" he shouted, this moment gave Zack the time to run away, away from there. Jason was in pain, as blood poured from his eye, he heard something in his head, "Jason, you don't want to disappoint me do you? Hear me and get up! KILL THEM ALL FOR MOTHER!". He pulled the knife out of his eye ,grabbed his machete and stood up to continue his hunt.

Zack was lucky, lucky that he found a weapon or he would've ended up dead in the lair, he managed to make it to Ted's cottage, "Whitney! Whitney, help me, there's a murderer chasing me! Oh please help," he said, "come on hide, Get in the house," she replied. They got in the house and Zack told the whole group or what's left of them about the struggle, " What a bunch of lies!" said Peter, "Hey Pete, trust me, it's real, and he's coming here," "Oh! The bullsh*t led him to us!" Olivia exclaimed.

It's nearly midnight, none of them were asleep, awake in case that Jason might attack, the lights went out.


	5. Trapped

Zack went out of the house with Chris and Ben, little did they know they were the next target, Chris looked around the horizon then looked back at the cottage, She saw Jason, holding his trusty machete, "RUN!" she exclaimed, they ran without looking back thinking that the killer was after them, "wait! Stop! He's not following us," Zack said feeling relieved, he took a step backward and, "Argh! Help!" He was caught in a bear trap, the sharp teeth tore open his leg, exposing the bone within, he kept screaming, "Come on! Sh*t!" he was feeling an excruciating pain, tears went down his cheeks, he looked forward and there he was, running at him, dragging his machete sideward and with a slash of the huge knife, Zack's head flew off his shoulders!, "Ahh! Sh*t! RUN!" Chris shouted, they ran away leaving Zack's headless body behind, they got into a barn and hid there, "wait here," Ben advised Chris, "no no no no no don't leave me !" "You're safer here,". He left Chris in the barn, and went out to confront the maniac, what a brave soul, isn't he? "Jason! Show yourself!, I'm not afraid, go ahead kill me! I'm here," Jason jumped out of the bush and raised his machete, he bisected Ben and stabbed him multiple times, "f*ck you J-jj-acc-k-a-ss"

Chris was shocked of what had happened, She decided to run until she reached a large rundown summer home, she went there to hide only to be chased by Jason Voorhees, "Ahhh! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she screamed as the killer was gaining on her, He threw an axe but he missed, she finally reached the house and barricaded the door , though it will NOT work, she had ample time to hide, she hid in the second floor closet.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The door flew open with a crash, and he entered, there was a thrashing of things on the lower ground, the killer was searching for her all around the house.

There was a brief moment of silence….

She budged the door open for about an inch then something forced it open, she struggled to pull it, as hands appeared, one tried to reach for her, while the other one trying to pry the door open, "aarrggghuhh! Leave me alone!" she shouted. The hands retreated then a head with a dirty hockey mask peeped, looking straight at her, Jason ripped the door wide open,

he choked Chris to the ground. She was terrified of her appending doom, she remembered that her pen was still in her pocket, she tugged it out and stabbed Jason's hands, he backed away holding his wounded hands, she ran into a room, finding a way to escape, but she was trapped her doorway was blocked, he was standing there, holding his weapon of choice, what should Chris do? Should she accept her demise? Or should she run away? If you were her, What will you do?

Chris ran to the nearest window, she was about to slide down the pipe then Jason's arm reached out and grabbed her sweater "NO!" she said as she is forcing the strong grip, the sweater was ripped to shreds, she tried to slide all the way down but it ended at a room, she crawled in the room and saw a rotting corpse near the bathroom door, "aahhh! Ahhhhh!". The door banged open and he was there,


	6. Alone in the Dark

Chris ran out and jumped out of the window, she was lucky that she landed on a haystack, she ran back to the cottage, adrenaline pumping within her, still terrified, she narrowly missed Jason's trap, she kept running, she was panting heavily, but she must not stop, if she does, she will be killed, she had no reason to stop, she was passing by a large tree, the killer leaped from the tree, she let out a shriek as she narrowly missed this.

Jason stood up and continued his chase for he cannot fail his mother. Chris, on the other hand, managed to reach the house, she cried in the arms of Olivia, retelling her experience, "come on, just let it out, and we need to stay together, Whitney, come here," "What?" "Zack and Ben are dead!" she said as Chris continues to cry on her shoulders "Jason is coming! We must prepare" Whitney advised, "Peter? Where's Peter?" "I'm in my room! You do that and I'm staying here!" he replied.

The three girls were in the living room, armed to battle him. Peter stayed in his room,

Crippled in a corner, shivering of what might happen next, he should've joined Whiney as they are huddled in the living room, with the lights out, he can hardly see anything except the fire coming from the fireplace, he closed his eyes, covered his ears, and uttered a small prayed, "If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord for my soul to take, I pr-pr-a-y-a-y" "chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha" he opened his eyes and he saw the fright of his life, he was in front of him, looking down at him. "Please, no, Have mercy on me!" he pleaded for his dear life, he knelt to Jason, hands clutched together, begging for his survival, "HELP! WHITNEY! HELP ME!" "Peter? He's in trouble!" She said, they rushed up the stairs as Jason is drawing nearer to Peter, "I'll pay you! Just don't kill me!" Jason tilted his head and raised his machete " Aaaaah! Guck! uck! Ack!" he was repeatedly stabbed at various parts. The trio managed to reach the room, Whitney opened the door, and saw blood splattered on the walls, and Peter laying lifeless at the corner with blood nearly covering all of his clothes, they where shocked, but one question buzzes in their head, where's the killer?

There was no sign of him, not even his footprints, Whitney pushed open the door a few inches more, suddenly a sharp machete bursts through the door, wounding her shoulder, "RUN!" she exclaimed, they ran down the stairs as the killer peruses them,

Fear came to them, they could not face him, for he was unstoppable, he's a killing machine.

Olivia did not notice that she was separated from Whitney and Chris, she soon realized that she was alone in the dark, eerie forest, she couldn't think straight for she was traumatized of the sight, the bloodied corpse, the sharp machete, the scary mask, the angry eye, she was starting to lose her head, "Come on Olivia, calm down, come back to your senses, do not let fear overcome you" she said. She was still restless, thinking of what might happen next, will she die? Will she survive? These were the only things buzzing in her mind, "W-w-w-Whitney? C-c-c-c-Chris? Help me! Please!" the said as her legs trembled in fear, her trembling stopped as she heard footsteps behind her.


	7. The Smell of Fear

Olivia was frozen in fear when she heard the creepy laugh, "Chi-chi-chi-Ha-ha-ha" she was sure it was the killer, she jolted and ran as fast as she could, like a rat being chased by the cat, she ran deeper in the forest, and with her last hope, she saw Whitney and Chris.

Joy and hope was in her thought, she cried out, "WHITNEY! CHRIS! WAIT FOR ME!" She ran towards them with tears of joy, laughing happily, she looked at her right side and saw him with his machete up in the air, "Aaaaah!". She passed by a big oak tree then suddenly the machete swung into her path, slicing her head in half by the mouth, the head flew inches away and the lower half slumped hard on the ground. "Waah! OLIVIA! Aaaah!" they screamed as Jason switched his attention to them, "Run! Chris!" Whitney screamed. They ended up in an abandoned summer home, the footsteps are still behind them, getting closer, without hesitation, they rushed inside the old crumbling house.

"Chris, Chris! I can distract him, and when I do, run like hell, okay?" she instructed , " Okay" Chris agreed as Whitney grabbed a kitchen knife and hid it behind her, she stood at the doorway, waiting for Jason's arrival. Chris did as she was instructed, but she can't leave her there, she will die, she decided to stay and help Whitney, but she did this silently and discreetly, she hid behind the counter without the knowledge of Whitney. "Jason, Jason, I'm over here," She said, she started to shake, trying to plan on how to kill him. He soon appeared, standing there, blood dripping on the right side of his mask, "Jason, it's okay, mommy is pleased, you can stop now, mummy has a reward for you, my special, special boy," for a moment there he was hallucinating that it was his real mother, "come, kneel down," he knelt at the foot of Whitney, "good boy!" she said as she raised the kitchen knife, Jason was just there looking straight between her legs, He saw Chris peeping from a corner, his eyes widened in shock, he looked upwards and saw Whitney raising the knife, he blocked his machete against the knife, thus, disarming Whitney, he slashed her leg across, leaving her paralyzed. He lifted his weapon prepared to kill, and it was Chris' time to attack, she grabbed a hammer and smacked Jason's mask off, exposing the deformed face.

She was shocked of what was behind that mask, it was his ugly face, she dropped the hammer, moved a few steps backward as Jason fixed his eyes on her, she cannot bear the image of the face, his right eye still bleeding, his mouth disfigured, his teeth grinding against each other, the sound of the grinding was pierced by the ghastly laugh, it was horrid. He drew closer to her, raising his arms trying to grab her neck, "NO! NO!" she screamed, trying to break free from the grasp of the killer, she was powerless, she was starting to loose her breath, She could hear her own heart beating, she thought her head was swelling, she still continued to fight him, fighting for her life, she knelt on the ground as he choked her.

"JASON!" a voice came from his back, he looked behind and a hammer swung and punctured his forehead, he grunted in pain, he can feel the hammer going deeper, blood flowing down his mouth and neck, he lost his grip of Chris' neck dropped dead on the floor and with a twitch, the body stayed still.

Gasping deeply for her breath, she looked up and saw Whitney, reaching her hand to help her, she stood up and hugged her tight, thanking her, holding back her tears. They approached the supposedly dead killer, "He's gone.. it's all over" Whitney whispered. They looked at the eyes of the killer and it blinked and grabbed Chris' ankle, "Aaahh! Die!" Whitney screamed as she kicked the hammer even deeper into his head, knocking him down….. for good…..

Whiney and Chris managed to make it through the night, sleeping soundly in Ted's cabin. Whitney was awaken by a sound of rustling outside, another hint of fear was in her, she woke up Chris "Shhh, someone's outside", someone or something was outside, she went closer to a window near the door, she was relieved the it was no one " I think were okay," she said with a sigh, looking directly at Chris. She looked back to the window, suddenly, Jason bursts through the window, with the hammer still on his head, grabbed her and pulled her outside, she could only let out a scream, " AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Whitney! Wake up! WHITNEY!"

She woke up in the hospital with Clay and Chris beside her bed, " What happened to you there?" Clay asked, "I was attacked again," she replied, "Well your safe now, we're miles away from the area" Sheriff Brady explained, "you were asleep when we reached your place, you were badly injured," he continued, she looked at Chris and smiled at her, "Thanks, Chris" " don't mention it" she said, they embraced each other tightly with tears of joy for their ordeal is finally over….OR HAS IT?


	8. Epilogue

Whitney decided to start over again in another state, and Chris also has done the same, now, they are living a peaceful life miles away from Crystal Lake. However, there are still reports of people disappearing in the area, That means….Then he's still there…..

"Chi-chi-chi-Ha-ha-ha"


End file.
